Thank You
by SoMeBoDy-sOmEbOdY
Summary: I think its weird how one person can change your life forever. And I mean literally turn your whole world upside down, it's insane. I know we don't talk anymore and I don't even know if you remember me, but I remember you, a lot. And I guess maybe I'm feeling lonely right now, but I just thought I should thank you.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So I haven't really updated anything in a while. Actually I have only one story going, haha, anyways I was kind of stumped on it but I wanted to post something so I came up with this one-shot! It's short and random but I think it's kind of sweet. Of course it would be better if I actually wrote out the whole story, which actually I had thought about doing but then decided against it because I already have a story out that I'm completely stumped on. Oh well, I hope it's not too confusing, I'm not all that great at writing one-shot's since there's no time to really develop the characters so I hope you all enjoy! :3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_Dear Naruto,_

_I think its weird how one person can change your life forever. And I mean literally turn your whole world upside down, it's insane. I know we don't talk anymore and I don't even know if you remember me, but I remember you, a lot. And I guess maybe I'm feeling lonely right now, but I just thought I should thank you._

_I can remember the exact moment I laid my eyes on you, kind of cheesy, I know, but it's true. I was sitting in biology class, bored out of my mind. The teacher was going on about something I wasn't entirely paying attention to, and my mid was so far off I hadn't even noticed you walked into the room. You bumped by desk snapping me out of trance and whispering a quick apology. You were the new student. _

_I looked at you curiously. You were tall with bright yellow hair that stuck out in every which way. Honestly, you looked like a complete outcast. Even so, there was something about you that attracted me to you. Of course, I thought this was nothing serious, I assumed I was just bored and curious, you know? Besides that, I was a guy as well, so nothing romantic could have possibly come out of it. _

_That was the first moment I set eyes on you. And after that, things just clicked, you know? I remember the days where we flirted twenty-four seven. At the time, I didn't know I was flirting. I didn't even believe that was possible, to be flirting with a guy, the thought so absurd that I just dismissed it as my being friendly with you. After months, possibly even years, (the time to me is so relevant) you approached me._

_It was a normal autumn day, we were outside enjoying our Lunch like we always did, cracking jokes and just enjoying one another's company. You had gotten quiet after a while, and I the silent air was creeping up on me and I felt awkward, which was odd since I never felt weird around you. You were my best friend, after all. You turned your head ever so slowly and smiled nervously, like a child staring at someone for the first time. By this point you had me utterly confused._

_You looked at me straight in the eye and whispered, "I have a confession." It was as if a chill ran up my spine. I knew, whatever you were about to say, was going to change everything. A part of wanted to run away, make a mad dash away from you but another part of me wanted to stay, to find out what you wanted._

_I chose the latter. I nodded my head urging for you to continue. Oddly enough, I remember your exact words, no matter how long ago they were. "I love you. I know I'm a boy and you're a boy, and I don't really think I'm gay. But it's __**you;**__ I've loved you since I first saw you and I don't even know why."_

_My instincts told me to run. To get out of there, fast, and to never look back. But what I did next still boggles my mind today. I smiled and kissed you. Not a full out make out, no, but a light kiss on the lips, telling you it was okay. I looked at you, held out my hand, and whispered, "Prove it, dobe."_

_I'm glad I took the chance I did. Although our relationship had many up's and down's I can't say I regret it. We were like polar opposites but yet the very same. You were the first person to accept me, to truly accept all of me. You loved me for strengths and also my weakness. For what I lacked you had, and for what you lacked I had. It was like we were made for each other, like we completed each other. _

_We stayed together for two years. Two years of pure bliss. I can't say that we were perfect, that we didn't have flaws, because nobody is perfect and everyone has flaws. But even so, I felt perfect, with you. Even though it was clearly so that we weren't perfect, it felt like I was. I felt alive! For the first time in my life, I felt that I belonged._

_So when it came to an end I was more than a little sad. I was out right depressed, and for a long time, I blamed you. I can't say that I've fully healed now either, because I think you hurt me more than you even know. But at the same time, I can't hate you. Trust me; I've tried to make every fiber of my being hate your very existence. _

_But in the end, I couldn't do it. You gave me too many good memories. You gave me love, happiness, and most of all, you gave me you. I know that sounds stupid, but it's true. As I was growing up, I felt as though the world hated me. My parents had died shortly after I was born and for some reason, everyone around me resented me for it. Everyone blamed me for their death, even though it wasn't my fault at all._

_You came, that faithful day and you showed me, that I was worth it. You showed me that there are people out there who can love me for me, no matter how hopeless it all may seem. You were there for me when I needed someone the most. You were my first love. _

_And even in our finally moments together, you were thinking about me through the very end. You knew that we couldn't be together because it would mean giving up all our hopes and dreams. You knew that if we stayed together I wouldn't get into my dream college in England and you wouldn't get into your dream college in our own home Japan. _

_Although I initially hated you for breaking up with me and forcing me onto the first plane out of there, I've come to realize, it was for the best. You showed me how to love and how to care, and I promise, Naruto, I will cherish our moments together forever._

_So on our anniversary day, December 1__st__, I thought I'd send you a letter. I think I'll never be able to truly get to tell you my appreciation for you being there for me when no one else was. You were my first love, and I wish, more than anything that you were my only love. But that's not what happened, and I don't think it's even possible after we've grown so far apart. But I just wanted you to know how much I love you. I'm really glad to have met you. _

_On that day that you confessed to me, I'm glad I stayed, I'm glad I hadn't run, because if I did, we wouldn't have all those wonderful moments together. I honestly think, without you, my life would be horrible, just the same as it was before. So, you are the one that changed my life, and showed me a different meaning to the world, that's it's not all about revenge. That sometimes, I just need to slow down and enjoy life. So thank you, Naruto._

_Yours Truly, _

_Sasuke_


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I know this was supposed to be a one-shot but one reviewer asked for a reply letter of Naruto's. I thought about it and thought, what the heck, why not? So here it is! Hope you enjoy it. :D

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Teme, you've grown soft. But even so, reading your letter brought both a smile on my face and tears to my eyes. I can assure you, I haven't forgotten about you, I don't even know if a day goes by that I haven't thought about you, because after all you were mine._

_And reading your letter I realized, you probably don't understand how hard it was more me to let you go. Letting you go, was the hardest thing I'd ever have to do. I loved you, more than I can express in words, and when we parted, I was a train wreck._

_I loved you Sasuke, I loved you with all my being, and I knew, that if I loved you I had to let you go. But quite honestly I never truly let you go. Every time the phone rang or every time there was a knock on my door, I wished, it was you. Although I had full intention of letting you go, I never truly did. If that makes any sense? I was your usuratonkaichi. I was your idiot, and that's why you loved me. _

_I remember our first date, the date you made me 'prove myself.' I'd never been so nervous in my life. I knew I loved you, and I was scared to mess it up. After all I was Naruto Uzumaki, the wild, crazy, uncontrollable, knucklehead and you were Sasuke Uchiha, cool, calm and collected. So I was afraid you wouldn't like me, I was afraid you wouldn't love me._

_But I had nothing to fear. You loved me with every fiber of your being, and although you would never admit it, I pushed you out of all your safety barriers. And honestly, the new you, was hot. I can't say that you didn't change me at all, because even I know you did. You made me into a better person. And I will forever love you for that._

_We're different people now. I haven't seen you in six years. Now that I think about it, that's a long time, and I miss you. I still love you and I don't think I'll ever stop loving you. I'm still in Japan though, and you're probably still in England, so it doesn't matter how much I love you._

_I love you so much, it hurts. I love you so much there's an ache in my chest any time I even hear your name. And I hate to admit this, but you make me love you, even if you're thousands of miles away. I still love you, every day of my life, and I'll be damned if I ever stop._

_Even though I loved you, even though I still love you, I know, we'll never be together. Because we're not the same people we were six years ago. But even so; even though my heart aches for you every waking moment, if I had to do it all again, I would. I don't regret a moment with you, and I don't regret anything._

_I'm glad you're doing great. I'm glad you're not set on revenge. And I'm so glad you know how to enjoy life. I need to thank you too though. You made me better, whether you know it or not. Everyone hated me because I was the jinjuriki. But when you loved me, and you accepted me, and you showed the world that suddenly everyone accepted me._

_You made sure I was alright. You wouldn't stand for anyone hating me because of the demon inside me and I can't thank you enough for that. You gave me a new chance at life. A __**real**__ life, and not one where everyone was afraid of me. Sasuke, you made it so that suddenly, I wasn't alone anymore. It wasn't just me. I had friends and people who loved me all because of you. _

_So thank you Sasuke. Thank you for everything. And I too will slow down and enjoy life. Because life is a precious thing, it's also what gave me you. And although our time together wasn't nearly as long as I had wished, I will still treasure it with me, always. _

_I didn't say enough to you in this letter as I hoped. There's so many thing I wish to tell you, but I can't fit that into one letter. There are so many unanswered questions, so many unsaid thoughts, and so many things that I haven't been able to tell you. And, quite honestly, I don't think I'll ever be able to. But all that's really, truly important is that I love you. And I will continue loving you until the end of time. Because once you love someone you can never truly stop._

_Even though I love you, this is my final good-bye as well as my final thank you. Thank you for everything Sasuke._

_Forever yours, _

_Naruto_

AN: EDIT: I also forgot to mention this is the last chapter for sure.. Sorry, if you wanted it to be continued but this is it! I hope you all enjoyed it, it was really fine to write. :)


End file.
